Holy Pyrene Empire
The Holy Pyrene Empire is a powerful merchant coastal empire located in the middle region of Phalanor. ''Ethnicity'' The majority of the population of the empire calls themselves Pyrene. Proud to yell their devotion to the All-Father and their patriarch, the Dragon-Rider. They are as white as the northern mountains, and as blond as Autumn. Most Pyrene have green and blue eyes, except their offspring culture in Astpeake; who's eyes are brown. Most Pyrene are Prygmatist, strongly believing in the All-Father and the Dragon-Rider. Their religion is by far the most important thing to a Pyrene. Because the Royal House of Coastpyre are worshiped as the direct descendants of the All-Father and the Dragon-Rider, there is no religious Pyrene willing to defy their continuous rule over the Pyrene peoples. ''Culture Pyrenes are known for the love to eat, write and the glorification of their country. Many national philosophers have come from the empire and have placed it as the greatest place to live. They are accepting folk, known for giving their own beds to outsiders. They are known for being huge participans on the trade routes. 'Cuisine' Pyrenes cook like no other country. Olives, grains, and potatoes are many of the crops grown by big and small farmers alike. Rich families enjoy the meals filled with rosted pork, ground potatoes and clams. Lower families enjoy bread and potato based meals, as they cannot afford expensive food. 'Arts' Coastpyre's nationalistic culture has inspired many works of arts, specially in the fields of sculpturing and painting. Rich Pyrenes finance the creation of art works for their personal villas and estates. Many estates hold majestic works of funerary sculptures, or paintings. Art in Coastpyre has always been seen as a way to express emotion and ideas, giving birth to the Idealism movement. Religion has sculptured the way art is viewed in Coastpyre. Prygma, the holy city of the Pyrene Church, is a conglomeration of art. Each street is adorned with ornamented statues of saints, heroes ,and princes. The Grand Cathedral of Saint Elmo holds the biggest collection of art from across Phalanor, most painters hope that their paintings would hang in those sacred halls. '''Festivals' Elm Mereque Devlau: The Nights of Masques. It is the finest and most luxurious nights in the Empire. It is celebrated during the Ashen Week. Every night, the populace of Magnolia would come out, wearing a masque, to partake on games, dances, feasts, parties. Rich families would show their rivaly by competing on who would produce the most expensive dance. Nobles would wear intricate masques to show their status, while the less fortunate ones gathered in the poorer side of town to celebrate their own versions of the festival. The last night is marked by the Emperor, who gives out special awards to the winners of the nightly games. The streets of Magnolia are described to be lighten all night long, filled with fireworks, music, singing and decadence. Alkeu Prygma Dors: The Sea of Lights. It is the festival in the shores of Coastpyre in the day that the All-Father gave his vision to the Dragon Raider. It is usually celebrated with magnificent fireworks or usually lighting the sea on fire, literary. Orthot Adet: The famous wine festival of Coastpyre. The Adet, as many foreigners call it, is a three day long fair in the town of Adette, the center of massive wineries and surrounding vineyards. With the end of harvest, the cheer amount of wine in stock is sold, in the period of three days, to all who come. After the three days are over, the wines are stored in the northern mountains for an entire generation. This festival occurs every year, and is accompanied with the influx of many baking companies, circus and merchants, who come to take advantage of the cheap wine. Clothing Pyrene , both male and females love silk. Most of their clothing is composed of wild feathers of all kinds of exotic animals, and fine Abdali silks. Gems and roses adorn the rich wives. M edals are made of fine gold and silver. The richest of the realm are praised for their beautiful dresses, exotic hats, cozy fur coat hunted down specially for them. Shoes are made from the most extravagant of colors, velvet, blue, even bright purple. In the other hand, the poor Pyrene are more modest. With the lack of wealth, silk is replaced by the less expensive cotton, feathers from common animals, and furs from wolves. Boots are more commonly used by these people, mainly from the skin of strong cattle for every day use. Academics Because the Pyrene religion enforces critical thinking , Coastpyre has always been a safe heaven for academics and others whom in their proper nations would be considered heretics. This culture of acceptance to ideas and innovations have been capitalized in the creation of the Patriarchal University of Prygma and the Imperial University of Magnolia. These two prestigious and competing institutions have been the center for discussions and dissertations in a time where no such thing was highly common. ''Goverment The government of Coastpyre is an unitary absolute monarch, which makes the Emperor the supreme authority. Because the nation has grown both in size and population, the absolute monarchy has become more bureaucratic in nature, as these agencies are the ones that carry the will and law of the Emperor. The central government is composed of the Emperor on the top, and the agencies under him. While the central government has lengthy powers, the scattered nobles and the dominions still have some autonomy, with preserved rights. Imperial Government The central governing unit of the Pyrene Empire. They work with the coinage of money, taxation, the maintaining of a military, foreign affairs, religious affairs, trade, national defence and overall cultural progress of the nation. '''The Emperor' He is the supreme authority of the land. He is the law. He dictates as he sees best for the country. He passes laws, edicts, declares war, everything that is equal with being the government itself. None one is above him, and the government must function as he sees fit. The Ministry Government organizations created to extend the power of the Pyrene Emperor and drive the empire. It is believed that these men, together, are equal in power to the Emperor, but because they are chosen and dispatched by the Emperor, their power is greatly curtailed. They run the extensive and busy bureaucracies of the Empire. These men are specialist on their own field, and carry out the law as efficient as possible. All Ministerial Offices are located in the capital, which means if anyone in the Empire must work directly with them, they must travel to the capital. *'Ministry of War': High Marshal *'Ministry of Trade': Lord Steward *'Ministry of Justice': Lord Justiciar *'Ministry of Diplomacy': Imperial Nuncio *'Ministry of Defense': Lord Constable *'Ministry of Culture': Imperial Curator *'Ministry of Coinage': High Treasurer Provincial Government Lowest and the weakest governing body in the Pyrenees Empire. They work on managing the provinces of the Empire and carrying out the laws of the Emperor. They are in charge of creating progress in the provinces and ruling over those lands and therefore contributing to the wellbeing of the Empire. These governments exist because the Emperor allows them to exist. Nobility Because of the long nature of feudalism of the Principality of Coastpyre, the nobility still holds some power in the empire. With over 47 fiefs under the Imperial Crown, with limited power, these men and women attach themselves to the Emperor in order to keep their privileges. These 47 nobles had important duties placed upon them by the Emperor, which is to honor, serve and rule their fiefs. The rank of nobility is considered forfeit able, as it can be taken away if any of the duties they have are not met. Nobles also need to have the economic status to be nobles, if not met, their titles will be taken away and given to a new family to bear. In order to avoid gavelkind succession, nobility is hereditary and the nobles can choose who will inherit their titles. There are also special noble titles in the Empire granted to the members of the Order of Saint Elmi. It's leader is recognized as both the Lord of Garmaeh and Grand-Master of the Order of Saint Elmi, given the full privilege of a lower noble, aswell as the power to rule small region surrounding Fort Garmaeh. Before the Acts of Pyrene Dominion, the leader of the Pyrene Church, was also recognized as Duke of Prygma and Serene Patriarch of the Pyrene Church, having the same rights as a higher noble, with the power to rule the secular holding of the City of Prygma and the region of Clodomart. Pyrene nobility is divided into the following ranks based on the Feudal Reforms of Prince Alfred: Higher Titles: * Duce: Possessor of a Duchy (Ducc''é)'' * Marqesse: Possessor of a Marquessate (Marqiesat) * Compte: Possesor of a County (Compt''é)'' * Vicicompte: Possesor of a Viscounty (Vicicompt''é)'' * Imperial Legate: Governor of a Province. Lower Titles: * Segnieur Maieur: Possesor or Ruler of a city ( Ciutat) * Barogne: Possesor of a Barony (Barognet) * Segnieur: Possesor of a Lordship (Segnieur''é)'' * Princepe ax Comercex: Head/ Patrician of a wealthy merchant house * Avoude: Vice-Lord or Regent of a possession. * Caviel: Knight or Dame Geography (Provinces) Here are the major cities and the large administrative areas. They do not include of course, the hereditary holdings that are inside each of them. Principality of Coastpyre * Magnolia * Prygma * Garmaeh County of Danae * Danae(Dana) Duchy of Danhué * Danhué(Danhone) * Thronares Duchy of Edessia(Ad Aesim) * Dessenia(Aesim) Imperial Province of Fras Trisle (Northern Trisla) * Alphredesal * Evrense Imperial Colony of New Magnolia * New Magnolia Economy Coastpyre has not always been a trading empire. It began as a full agrarian country, were 90 percent of the population were poor fiefs, tied to their noble landowners. Early Coastpyre was about farming for the subsistance of the people. It was because of its subjugation by the Prumite Empire, that they began to be involved with trade. Since they began to have many surplus goods, internal trade of goods began to form. In exchange of other essential goods and luxury unseen before, Coastpyre began to hold a name with the other trading nations. Thanks to Prum, the modern Coastpyre had formed. With the centuries, Coastpyre invested more and more on their ambition to command the seas. Opening trade posts all across central Phalanor. It was the end of the Pyrene Civil War, that Coastpyre truly became the most powerful trade force. Their economy became extremely rich because the exchange of goods made by Pyrene merchants across the civilized world created massive income to the country and it's elite. Coastpyre traded great desired goods, such as wines, textiles, spices, and labor. History Proto-Pyrene Tribes The original core of Pyrene culture dated back many years before the conquests of Prum. During this time, the l and was fractured between tribes, clans and religious groups. Anarchy ruled over the tribes, as everyone wanted to show power over each other, but this ended in complete failure, as they were equally matched. It is believed that the lands of what is today Coastpyre was once a great Danaic High Chiefdom. Organized tribes along the coast from the former city of Dana to the basins of the Vinquen river. The fact that the Pyrene language has zero similarities to the Danaic languages and that today, most of the Danaic people live in the dwarven lanfs,suggests that the stories of Aedengar the Traitor is true. Aedengar was believed to have been the son of an Andiric Chief. In the sagas, he is said to have unlawfully killed his older brother in a duel. His father, who was heartbroken, sent his son away in exile to as far north as he could walk. Aedengar being a strong man, took with him many followers. They travelled many miles from what is today Anders and made themselves home in the region of Goedeca in Coastpyre. The Danaic High Chiefdom saw this as a threat and waged war at the new found intruders. With the far more prepared and war hardened Aedengar, he managed to defeat the Danaic armies in three consecutive armies along the Dragon's Coast. This blow was the end of the High Chiefdom, and Aedengar is said to have expulsed all of the peoples to the north and east, to never come back. The religion of this time was said to be simpler, gods ruled human emotion and nature was the overarching force that all should protect and worship. Ancestors were regarded as the main focus of pyrene life, as they ruled the tribes from the spiritual realm. Places like Mount Prygma and Nodesses were places were most would go and show their total devotion to their ancestors. The Dragon-Rider Among these many barbaric tribes, a man was born; Clodovique Pyrene. Hailing from one of the savage clans of the south, Clodovique was no noble, as his family were mere soldiers under the service of their chief. It was Clodovique's quest to find his ancestors that he met God, the All-Father. At the top of Mount Prygma, the fabled story of the Dragon-Rider meeting the All-Father, finding the truths of the universe and the worlds to come. With his new mission in life, Clodovique came down the mountain after seeing the fire of God. The Prygma Tribe, seeing the fires from atop the mountain, believed the prophetic words of Clodovique. They knelled down, making him their chief. With a tribe under his wings, he began to form a campaign to conquer all the Pyrene tribes. With his words, tribe after tribe began to convert to his all renown words. His new found tribe grew big, and formally became a nation. But the fanatism that he created did not impact everyone, the Astaepyres Tribe, known as Astpeake today, rejected the notion of his divinity. The tribe and the new created nation declared war on each other. The clear size of both marked a true victor, and the forces of Clodovique won. The Astaepyres were kicked out of the lands of Clodovique, declaring a new era of the "Pyrene" culture. He proclaimed a new ancestral house, "Pyrene", or the "Men of the Dragon". His nation began to formalize, and the last few years of the Clodovique were marked with new expansions into he Pyrene tribes to the south, and implementing feudalism. With this new system, he claimed the title of "Prince of Coastpyre" and other minor titles for his family to inherit for the rest of the ages. Years of Consolidation The years after the death of Clodovique were as crucial to the forming of Coastpyre as it was his reign. These years marked the formation of a new organized faith and the consolidation of the new state that what the Principality of Coastpyre. After Clodovique came Clodofas, the first born to the Prince. Being an astute and well renown diplomat, Clodofas began to build his governance. He developed a system of taxation and levies from the nobles. He also instituted the laws partaking the Crowing rules of the Principality, as only those who had the blood of Clodovique,where male descendants, could be the heirs to the Prince. Clodofas created a series of laws allowing nobles and himself to choose their heirs, making a new trend in the land. One of the major contributions of Clodofas during these years was the creation of the Pyrene Church. Seeing the importance of faith in keeping the Principality together, Clodofals called forth all of the zealous who worked under his father, priests, and scholars in order to device a new church and dogma. Through his reign, he called upon 3 councils in which the entirely of the Pyrene Church was created, with the Prince of Coastpyre as it's religious head. The Silent Lamb Following the reign of Clodofas, Coastpyre became a cocoon. The aims of conquering lands and spreading the faith died out in the fields of battle during the Years of Consolidations. The Princes that came to power after Clodofals made sure to keep domestic peace and the overall improvement of their Principality above any other religious concern. It was during the reigns of Ferrand I and Jaxme I, that the city of Pryga gained its current glory. Ferrand believed that such a holy site should be the center of the Principality rather then their current fishing village down to the south. He moved his entire counsel, families, and villains and settle around Mount Pryga, in the site of an old settlement that took refuge the pilgrims. His entire life was spend building the catacombs that would house the remain of Clodovique and his kin. He also oversaw the initial creation of the Grand Cathedral of Pryga, which he never got to see. Jaxme took over the Principality after Ferrand, being weaker, his reign was but neglected to history. He did indeed finish the works around Prygma; Cathedral, monasteries and the Catacomb itself. But the projects around the new capital took a toll on their nation. Starvation, famine, and the eventual fragmentation of what was an absolute principality . The sons of the clan-lords that served Clodovique saw the ineptitude of Jaxme. They called a Dragon's Moot to take away much of the power of the Prince and give more provincial oversee to the clans themselves. Jaxme, not willing to compromise, insulted and even threated to curse the Clan-Lords. This coasted him his life in execution. Without a Prince, and the fear of divine retribution, the Lords installed the cousin of the Prince, Barchar. Whom at a young age, could not rule his nation. The interregnum period saw the dissolution of the strong central authority and the creation of the feudal system in Coastpyre. Prumite Invasion Barchar took the reigns of a crippled and decentralized nation. Nobles had more power then the prince, no standing army, and a new power rising to the southeast. Barchar, through his reign began to bicker with the nobles, gaining support and gathering a small retinue for his holdings. To no avail could Barchar ever fix the mistakes of Jaxme, to that, his reign would be a total failure. Prum came at a lighting speed towards central Phalanor. Their conquests stroke fear into every single civilized kingdom. Coastpyre no exception. With the weakness of Jaxme and the failures to restore what was the Principality of Clodovique, Prum could have eaten Coastpyre. Prince Angilart, grandson of Barchar, saw the welcoming of the Prumite envoy. Even though the history books paint Angilart as a weak, Prumite loving vermin, he was a great diplomat. On a meeting with the Envoy, Angilart negotiated the autonomy of Coastpyre, but they would pay a heavy tribute to the Prumite Overlords. To its extent, Angilart achieved autonomy, but it would not last long. Angilart's death a few years later made the Prumite impose their own, non Pyrene Prince on the throne. Hovan the Iron was crowned Prince, not allowing Angilart's son; Halinan, to take the throne. The years under Hovan were cruel and merciless. High taxation, rape, and even pillage. Even though a lot of monstrosities where committed, the Prumite occupation saw the opening of eastern goods, trade ideals and ship building. Transforming Coastpyre into the merchant state that is known today. Category:NationCategory:Empire